Open Door
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: She was a tea-girl, but aimed for so much more. He was a professor who was dedicated to his work. When these two meet, it may open a door which none of them exppected. Mrs. Fudo/Mr. Fudo Pairing.
1. Coincidental Contact

**Me: Ha, I'm back with a new chaptered 5D's series.**

**Aki: Another one?**

**Logan: I bet this one will be unfinished as well.**

**Me: Wah? 0_0 You two are back now?-!**

**Logan: Yeah, duh. Sheesh Bebe, you really are slow.**

**Aki: Your such a baka.**

**Me: *Begins to cry* You two did come back! *Glomps the two of them***

**Aki: Hey-get off! **

**Me: NO! NEVER AGAIN!**

**Logan: Bebe! Your such a kid!**

**Me: I am a kid! *wails***

**Logan: GET OFF OF ME! Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's...only her small brain. Will you get off me you crying psychopath!**

**Me: T_T NO! NO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-00-<em>**

**_~Open Door~_**

**_Chapter 1: Coincidental Contact_**

**_-00-_**

Clattering pieces of metal could be heard moving down the clean sheet corridor, which were also seemingly paired with four wheels. Also within that one long stretch of space, many voices could be heard chattering and explaining to one another about many things, which seemed to all be held within one catagory alone -science.

The woman that was pushing the tray, had a contempt look on her face as she went about her job. She had light brown hair pulled into a bun, and dark cobalt blue eyes that shone with youth and determination. She was fairly pale, but not so much that one was to think that she was ill. Her clothing was a long sleeved-white shirt, with a black pencil skirt and plain white apron. On her feet...were a rather flattering pair of old sneakers, that had obviously been worn down over ther years.

"Looking good today Mi-chan!" One scientist called from inside his room, and also wolf forementioned girl began to panic- it was yesterday afternoon all over again.

"How's about I show you what I was gonna do yesterday, hey?" He called. She shook her head.

"T-that won't be nessecary, thank-you. I think I know what you were going to do...umm...and I don't really have time right now and...I have to get this tea to the next scientist and..." She blurted out, trying to find a way for him to stop. His smirk grew.

"Now now, Mi-chan. Don't be a spoil-sport. I 'ain't gonna hurt 'ya. You should know better than that, hey? I just wanna play." He mocked, eyes going a little vacant.

_'Oh kami-sama...what do I do! What do I do!' _She rushed-thought in her head, sweat begining to form in an anime-like style. The scientist then got up and began to walk toward her, with a small smirk present.

"Mitsuki! Hurry up and get in here, now!" A voice shouted. With a sigh of relief, Mitsuki rushed over there with her tea tray.

"Hai! Coming Kobayashi-hasake-san!" She retorted, as she arrived at her destination.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. Kobayashi-san glared at her intensely, an annoyed look on his face.

"Make me a coffee. Stat." Almost as an action-reaction, the tea-girl made the brew.

"Here you are, sir." She then tapped the spoon at the side of the cup, and handed the cup off coffee to the worker, whom in turn sipped it.

"Now get out. A lab is no place for a woman.*****" Mitsuki nodded and bowed, and left the room.

_'No place for a woman, hey?...Biasted creep.' _She thought angrily, as she wheeled the tea tray out of the room. Mitsuki was normally decipted as a sweet, inoccent nineteen year old girl, however she did insult people in her head from time to time.

It helped to let off a little stream someway or another.

"Yes sir, please go easy on your work." She wished for the scientist. He just raised a hand to signal her leave, as if she were some kind of trained dog. She just walked down the corridor, ignoring his gesture.

"Creep." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Later, At Mitsuki's Apartment-<em>**

"Wah...? That guy hit on you **AGAIN?**" Mitsuki sighed, and nodded. The one that had just proclaimed the obvious for the past three times, was none other than her best friend from childhood and eccentric room-mate, Louise Takumi. Louise had short, spikey brown hair and sharp purple eyes. She was normally a personn that was sociable and friendly, but her glares could send a lion into the chills.

"Hai, he did." Mitsuki pointed out. Louise face-palmed herself in frustration.

"Moe...when are you gonna leave that place Mi-tan?" The brown haired girl quickly looked up at her friend in suprise, outstanded about what she had just said to her face.

Well, Louise was always one to be brutally honest.

"Huh?"

"Your so much better than that Momuntim place Mi-tan! You have a really high degree in a kind of physics, right?" Louise asked.

"Umm...it's Momentum...and nuclear physics..." Mitsuki explained- well, tried to explain- hesitiantly, but however, she was ignored completely.

Again.

She should be used to this kind of thing now, right?

Wrong.

"Why are you working there, anyway? I mean, your a _tea _girl. Your so much better than that! You could go far! Why aren't you actually a worker there, anyway? I figured you would be, because well, your smart." Louise ranted.

"They...they don't hire women very often for their studies..." The blue-eyes girl trailed off. Mitsuki then became aware of the heat emmittimg off of her friend, and saw fire in her eyes. She slowly backed away as Louise raised her fist.

"Those biasted creeps...I'll kill them! I, Louise Takumi, declare I will royally kick their asses!" The fire errupted into even bigger flames, as Mitsuki tried to calm her rage-provoked friend down.

"N-now now...there's no need to be so violent..." Mitsuki tried to reassure her friend there was no need for violence. All Lousie did was huff in annoyance- Mitsuki's inoccence really did get to her sometimes.

"Your too damn inoccent for your own good Mitsuki..." The spikey-blonde hair girl pouted, but then smiled.

"So anyways, are there any cute guys there?" Mitsuki blushed right as her friend said that.

"W-what?" Louise shrugged.

"Well, I just assumed. I mean, that has to be the reason you're still working there, right? I mean, the money at that job isn't great, and sombody has to feed us. I tried keeping up a job...but they always yell for my piercings," Mituski then sweat-dropped- Louise has five piercings in each ear, three in her nose and two on each eyebrow, "So, any guys there at all?"

"Not really...I'm not working there for any 'cute guys'. I'm working there for my own benefit." The blonde haired girl then tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"If this is as close as I can get to my dream of working on the Momentum reactor, then I will. Besides, I learn from watching all the scientists work their hardest everyday, and that reflects on what my dream is about - working my hardest."

"Then why not go to England, or America? They have aload of high places for nerds-people like you! Right?" Mitsuki shook her head.

"I won't abandon my community. If I must achieve my dream, I shall do so here. Then I will explore the world when I feel the need to. Besides, somebody needs to take care of you. If I left you alone for one second, I'm afraid their wouldn't be a 'neo' in Neo Domino City left." Louise was offended, but just chuckled.

"Alright, enough with the frienship monologues. Get to bed already, your boring me." Louise then chucked a pillow at her friend, and got into bed. Mitsuki chuckled at her friends domenior, but got into bed herself.

"Night."

"Whatever, let me sleep already."

Mituski turned off the light, turned over in her bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-The Next Day At The Momentum Reactor Offices-<em>**

"Alright, go stop this coffee and meal off at Fudo-hasake-san's office, and you'll be free to go darling." The chef smiled as he instructed Mitsuki. The brown haired girl in turn nodded, and went about doing her work.

Of all the people in where she worked, the chef was one of the only nice males to her, and that was because...well, he was gay. But even if he wasn't, he said, he wouldn't be as perverted as the other males aroud here. Mitsuki was grateful for that.

_'Why are all the good guys either taken or gay? I don't know._' She thought in her head sadly, but she then just shook her head, and continued walking toward her next destination.

...But as she was walking, it didn't cease all the wolf-whistles she got daily.

_'Why can't these people just leave me alone?...Perverts._' She silently thought to herself, partially smiling on the last bit.

She then got to the office where Fudo-Hasake-san was supposedly meant to be. There was just one tiny problem...

He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Fudo-Hasake-san? A-are you in here?" She pondered timidly, as she got the mug of coffee and meal plate and walked in. She gently put it onto the desk, and looked around again, but it was in vain.

"Fudi-Hasake-san?" She called out again. This time however, she gained a response. It was a light murmering sound, a bit like if somebody was half-asleep (or vice-versa: half-awake), and she explored behind a glass pane, to see Hasake Fudo, lightly sleeping with a book covering his eyes. Mitsuki, uncertain what to do, shook him gently.

"F-Fudo-san...Fudo-san..." She called out a few times, quite quietly though. He then woke up, the book falling off of his eyes. He then rubbed his eyes, and yawned a little.

"Oh man...I was asleep again wasn't I?" He asked groggily. The brown haired girl just took a step back, not quite sure what he was going to make of a tea-girl waking him up after his sleep.

"Oh, great! My food is here!" He then got up with a start, and made his way toward his desk. The proffessor was a little heavily tanned, and had spikey black hair. His eyes were a light aqua-marine colour, the colour you would get in the purest of sea's. She just watched him with fasination, but he then turned to look at her, which made Mitsuki jump in her wake.

"A-are you okay?" She questioned shyly- she wasn't exactly a 'people' person. She was very timid, she reminded others of a small child at a first meeting. Shy and submissive. Many of the men liked that in her here.

Hasake blinked for a few minutes, then burst out laughing. Mitsuki dead-panned.

_'D-does he find me funny? D-did I say something wrong?' _She asked mentally.

"D-did I say something wrong?" She asked. Hasake shook his head.

"No...your just the first person to ask me that today, that's all." He explained.

"Oh."

"But I'm not okay, really. I'm exhausted." The spikey-haired scientist admitted. The girl whom was named after the full-moon, then clasped her hands infront of her, in a small fit of shyness.

"S-should I get another scientist to fill in for you?" Mitsuki suggested, but the scientist shook his head.

"Nah. Your the girl who all those perv's wolf-whistle at right? Imagine if you went directly to talk to them. I'm not risking that." Mitsuki blushed lightly at his concern, but stopped when she saw his eyes trailing down at her.

"Although, I can see why." Misuki just blushed heavily, due to embarrassment- was she wrong about him?

"I'm joking! Wait- I mean, I can see why, but I'm not like those creeps!" He then explained in a rush.

"I-I understand."

"That's good."

"Umm...I'd better go now...it was nice talking to you..." She then gave her goodbyes.

"Same here, have a safe trip."

"Before I leave...how old are you?" Mitsuki wanted to slap her hand over her mouth for even_ inquiring _that.

"I'm twenty years old." She was gobsmaked.

"Your that young and your third-in command of the Momentum project?" He smiled.

"Yup. I could've come here last year, but I wanted to study a little more. What about you? How old are you?" He asked back.

"Nineteen."

"Why are you working as a tea girl then? You could stretch your life further, right?" She shook her head.

"Well, I'd really better go. Have a good night, Fudo-Hasake-san." She walked out of the room, leaving Hasake to his work. As he sat down, he smiled lightly to himself.

_'She's quite amusing.'_

* * *

><p>As she walked outside and got her coat on, she had one thought lingering around in her mind.<p>

_'Well...I guess he was nice. But he was cute, too.'_

She then put her hands in her pockets, and continued down the road home.

Little did she know, that the small meeting she had just embarked on, would lead to her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, it's a Fudo-mama story! By the way, if somebody could give me an explanation on what qualifications you have to have to be the type of professor that Fudo-papa has, that would be very much appreciated!<strong>

**Aki:...Well this is a suprise.**

**Logan: She still hasn't let go of us, you know.**

**Me: NEVER AGAIN! T_T**

**Logan: -_-' Please review, then Bebe can glomp you.**


	2. Daydream

**Me: Hmm...**

**Aki: Bebe...are you thinking?**

**Me: I'm not sure.**

**Me: *Meditating***

**Aki: ?_?**

**Logan:...I don't even wanna know what's going on through her brain right now...**

**Aki: Ummm...Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **

**Me: Find...inner peace...inner peace...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-00-<strong>_

**~_Open Door~_**

**_Chapter 2: Daydream_**

**_-00-_**

"I shall see you later, Lo-chin!" Mituski politley called, as her friend just grunted and re-started her white car, muttering about how her friends should learn how to drive quickly, so that she didn't have to chaffeur them around everywhere. The brown haired girl just smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Suimasen, Lo-chin, I was late getting up this morning so...but arigato for dropping me down anyway. I really have to pay you back for this." Mitsuki was determined to pay back her friend, it was obvious as it showed on her face.

"Alright, if you're that desperate, you can give me some cup ramen later, okay?" The suggestion caused the tea-girl to eagerly nod. Louise sighed to herself, as she drew up a conclusion: Mitsuki would probably buy you BIRTHDAY gifts on HER own birthday.

"Hai, arigatou gosaimasu!' With an achknowloging nod, Louise made it clear she accepted her thanks, and then drove off, leaving Mitsuki watching her as she left. She drew a deep breath, as if to ready herself, and went inside.

Mitsuki looked around, and smiled. Louise had not bothered to take her the whole way, so she had to walk about seven more blocks, however she was content with that- Louise had offered her enough for a lifetime of debt.

She was about to start walking, when she heard a familair voice call out, "Hey."

Mitsuki turned around, and was pleasantly suprised who she saw, leaning against a wall with a white lab coat on.

Hasake Fudo.

"F-Fudo-san?" Hasake smirked a little, as he put his hands in his pocket's, and walked over to her, his smirk now melting into a warm smile.

"Ohayo, I don't believe I got your name yesterday." Mitsuki quickly turned red, and began bowing in an attempt to apologize.

"Suimasen! My name is Hisenko Mitsuki." Hasake nodded in achknowlegement, and looked around the street. His reasons for doing thing, was that he had nothing else left to say to her, other than that.

To be frank, he had wanted to know her name since the day he had met her, but had never been able to catch her after the day that they had both met each other. And since Hasake was the curious type, he never really stopped searching- turns out, none of the scientists knew her name, and the chef wouldn't tell him at all.

"Alright, Hisenko-san, are you going to work right now?"

"Hai." He stood properly upright, and began walking. With her vivid cobalt eyes, she stared intensley as he left. Hasake rotated his head around to look as her, and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming?" Her eyes widened, and nodded.

"Hai!" She ran after him, as he chuckled- she really was an interesting one. And as the two of them walked (in a stony silence...not good for many fans who want these two to hurry up and kiss), many things rushed through each of their minds.

"So..." The cobalt-eyed girl looked up at him. Hasake wasn't very tall, but was still a little taller than her. The top of her head just about reached the bottom of his nose, but then again: she was very short as well.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that girl in the car?" He asked, not being able to think of anything else to say. Mitsuki chuckled.

"A-ah...she's my best friend." Hasake's eyes widened immensely, almost creating a comedic effect for himself.

"Wait a second...are you two criminal convicts or something?-!" With a sigh, Mitsuki began to explain everything to the rather stunned professor.

"The piercings, hmm?" Hasake nodded, "She's not a criminal. I wouldn't be suprised if she was, but she is very nice. As far as she can be, that is. Lo-chin is a little crazy, and her glares...give me the chills. But she is a very nice person, and I've known her since we were...umm...around six years old, I think. She always tried her best, and that's what I admire about her the most. I love people who try their best at everything they do, no matter what they are doing. No matter if they are tired or hurt, they keep on trying their hardest. That's what I really love." Mitsuki trailed off, and then realized-

She had done ANOTHER friendship monologue. Hasake on the other hand, was watching her with a small hint of admiration for her words of wisdom, like they had touched him in a way.

"G-g-g-gomenasai! U-umm...I...I..." She stammered, as Hasake laughed at her behaviour.

"Calm down, it's alright. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Sure!"

And so, smiling like two leafy buds, they continued their journey on, with much conversation to fill the air of their heart's desires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Location: Momentum Laboratory-<strong>_

"Well, I have a meeting to go to. I guess, I'll see you around, Hisenko-san?" She nodded, as he smiled right back at her. Even only knowing her for a few days, Hasake was already intruiged by her naievety and interesting nature.

"Okay. Have a nice day." He then bid her farewell, as he walked off. She gave a small wave to him, before holding her hand to her heart, and gazing after him, a bit like a love-sick puppy. She smiled.

_'Well...I didn't know his real name actually **was **Hasake.' _Her thoughts, however, were doused out when she felt a firm hand being placed upon her shoulder. She then looked around to see a familiar set of eyes staring at her, a void of teasing evident in his orbs.

"Don't you have cooking to do, Yoru-san?" Mitsuki questioned, annoyed.

"Well well, wasn't he a cutie?" Yoru also stared off after Hasake, even though he was long gone by now. Yoru had dark green eyes, and black slick hair. Mitsuki always did thing he was cute - it was a shame that he was homosexual.

But she wasn't going to down-grade him just because he was attracted to the same sex. That just wasn't in her nature.

"Well, why don't you go after him then? And maybe leave me alone while your at it." Annoyed, Mitsuki brushed off his hand and walked a little further away, but Yoru just followed after her. The green-eyed man never got a chance to tease anyone about crushes in his youth (aside his Mother, but that was beside the point), so he took every chance he had to tease Mitsuki.

"Haha, we know that you don't mean that, Mi-tan. Because you like him, right?" Tensing up, red flushed to her face in a mear second.

"I-I don't." She stuttered, flustered.

"You do, don't you~" Mitsuki was getting flared up by the second, but for what reasons, she did not know. She couldn't like him, right? She'd only known him for a few days! However, she regained her composture, and began to walk toward the main office and sign herself into work for the day.

"I have to get to work." Was all she spoke, before turning around, leaving a smiling chef in her wake.

"She has got it _bad._" And with a light chuckle, he put his white chef hat on his head, and walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Meh, short chapter, but I don't care.<strong>

**Aki: Umm...**

**Me: *Meditating***

**Logan: Review please.**


	3. Morals Of A Friend

**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>Open Door  
><strong>Rating: 'T'<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None that I can think of.  
><strong>AN: **Next chapter to this story, sorry that it took so long. I have recently been developing my writing style a little more, and now I believe that I have found my muse. Not much else to add, other than this chapter will be fairly bland and only explores Louise' background and her own perspective of Hasake and Mitsuki. Please note that I will NOT get Mitsuki and Hasake together right off the bat, they need time to develop their feelings. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>-00-<em>**

**_~Open Door~_**

**_~Chapter 3: Morals of A Friend~_**

**_-00-_**

Yet again, the brown haired late-teenager had overslept.

Louise sighed deeply in aggravation, this was the third time this week that Mitsuki had to be dropped off at the Momentum Research lab. And to be quite frank- it was driving her mentality to breaching point. However, she held in these annoyed thoughts within her own mind- seeing her friends gratefulness towards her was something the brown-haired woman treasured.

"Ja neh, Lo-chin!" Mitsuki smiled, dashing off into work as quickly as her black heels could take her without injuring herself: something she did quite frequently up until a few years ago.

"Yeah, bye. Your paying me half your wages!" She replied (more like shouted rudely), but to no avail- her innocent young friend was already inside the gigantic, science-orientated building and unreachable by audio from the mouth.

"Dammit! She didn't hear me."

Mitsuki had changed a lot though. Louise could remember the day she vowed to change- Mitsuki swore from the moment she graduated her high school that she would become a more reliable and changed person for her friends to look up to and rely on more. Louise sighed, Mitsuki was probably the only person who would work on a Sunday for a bunch of perverted creeps.

Waving her friend off (even after being out of her sight for a few long minutes), Louise then began her long and tiring drive into the newly modernized version of the town.

Whilst staring out at the partially busy streets in front of her, Louise' thoughts drifted to Fudo Hasake, a young man that she had repeatedly heard from by Mitsuki. At first, she didn't know what to think other than: _"Perverted bastard."_

However, as time passed her by over the re-occurring routine weeks, her perspective began to shape to a more positive impression of the young Scientist in her mind. Contrary to popular belief, Mitsuki was very hard to make smile, unless she did something that made her feel self-victorious. Continuing on this point, she began to smile more regularly, which greatly surprised Louise, and she was glad: Finally, someone could make her friend truely smile other than herself...-

...And she barely just missed hitting a car again. She really needed to learn to focus on the roads more.

After around half an hour of more spacing out and reckless driving, Mitsuki arrived in the main area of New Domino City, the infamous Blue Eye's plaza, a place filled with countless shops, duels, daily life and job opportunities galore. And more places to get rejected from because of her delinquent-like appearance.

Go her.

Locking up her car, she began the walk to her next job interview- a burger stand right outside of a petshop. It was rubbish money, but Louise had to contribute somehow, didn't she? However, her walk was halted when she saw a mop of black hair that looked similar to a type of hairstyle that she had previously been told about...

...Crab hair.

She then remembered that Mitsuki had described him as having a 'crab hairstyle' at one point, and was most certain it was him. Not wanting to miss this golden opportunity, Louise forgot all about her job interviews that were scheduled that very same evening, and ran toward the depleting figure, being lost in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"HASAKE!"

Turning around with a sudden jolt, he was surprised to see a woman- actually, he wasn't sure so sure what the heck she was-, maybe one year younger than him, charging in full throttle in his direction. Unsure of what to do, all he did as a reaction was stat there and let himself get hit over by the brown-haired psychopath.

"Man...you could have let me crash into the wall or something? That really, REALLY hurt! I, Louise Takumi, will not stand for it. That was your last chance, okay? Blow it again and you die!" Louise moaned as she rubbed her head, which was a vain attempt to escape from the pain of the previous collision. Recovering from being knocked over, Hasake stood up at looked at the girl in question.

It was easy to tell he was freaked out.

"Your...Hisenko-san's friend, right? Takumi-san, isn't it-" He was halted when Louise's upper lip tightened and her arms flailed around frantically, like a fish out of water.

"No, no, no, no, NO! NO FORMALITIES! NONE AT ALL! Seriously, I can't STAND them! It's '**Louise'** got it? L-O-U-I-S-E! Just call me that, okay?" Blinking and looking a little shell-shocked, Hasake nodded without inturrupting her any further than he already had. However, his attention then turned to her red car...which looked to be in a bit of a state.

"Ano...your car..." He pointed, to which Louise turned to her attention as well.

"Hmm? Oh, I hit a few cars on the way here. No biggie, it was only a truck. Happens every. Single. Damned. Wednesday. GAH! Stupid men driver...they really do drive you insane...wait. Am I freaking you out?" Nodding, Louise sighed at her previous behavior. She had an extremely bad habit of scaring people away when she got just a little close to them. And to that, she had decided to change, just a little. For the better. Or for the worse, it didn't matter much anymore.

"Well...it was nice meeting you."

And as Hasake began to walk away, Louise grabbed him by the collar, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Oh, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Heh?"

"I'm just a single and a lone woman just meeting a single man, my car's broke down and we're in town with a bunch of people who could be convicted robbers. You could at least buy me lunch for crying out loud...you're so lucky that Mi-chan is so nice." Hasake tried to decline, but then realized it was hopeless- she was like a determined child. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Okay, shall we go?" She grinned.

"Sure. Can we go get coffee and ramen?" Nodding, she squealed lightly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~At The Cafe~<em>**

"Man, I am so hungry!" Hasake was bemused- seeing how much this young woman could shove down into her throat (within ten minutes of purchasing food in the first place) was a good enough contender to go onto the world record data base. She then turned to face him, an intent look presented in her amethyst orbs.

"You..." She leaned a little closer.

"Are..." He was begining to get a little nervous due to the intimacy levels slowly rising.

"Defiantly..." He closed his eyes, waiting for what ever it was she was about to say, or do, to him at that moment in time. A smirk present on her thin lips, she prepared to whisper something private in to his ear.

"Paying for this meal..."

Hasake had to use every ounce of his strength not to fall over in shock. Whilst trying to recover from that...rather embarrassing incident, Louise simply chuckled at his slightly flustered and nervous behavior- it was clear he didn't have much experience with girls coming on to him.

"W-what was that?"

"What was what? I was merely telling you something." Smiling innocently, she went back to eating her meal- which she had now announced that he was paying for.

However, the brown haired woman understood the workings of men, what made them tick until they got so annoyed that they got fed up and left you for dead. How they leave an eight year old girl in an alley with no food and hardly even enough money to defend herself. It was there that she had learned to deal with the harsh and cruel realities of the male species.

It made her feel sick to her stomache. How could he abandon-

"Louise? Are...you okay?" Her eyes blinking a few times, Louise looked at Hasake, whom had concern clearly plastered on his face. This man...seemed different from the other types she had encountered in her damaged life. Maybe he could possible be a small light in the darkness of today's dim modern society.

"What are your motives for Mi-tan?" Looking puzzled, Hasake went a little red.

"N-nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you planning on doing anything to her?" The raven-locked man looking shocked and...insulted to the very core of his heart. Shaking his head, he confirmed Louise's suspicions of him being quite pure-minded and fun-loving.

"I would never dream of it. Hisenko-san seems like a very nice and pleasant person to be around, and I want to try and become the best friend that I can be for her. Without insulting her dreams or her friends, of course." The brown haired woman just smirked wildly at the last addition to the statement, and gave him a well-deserved pat on the back.

"Well, good for you! Don't leave her in an alleyway or anything, got it? You protect her, alright?" He nodded, as she left.

"Bye bye scientist freak!" She then ran off, leaving Hasake smirking lightly.

"Bye...?"

_'Wonder if she's a softie deep down...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **If you guys can guess what Lo-chin is a victim off of, you get a cookie._


End file.
